Unreleased Items
This page is a list of all the items that are currently not released in the game. All this information is based on findings inside the game's Phase Files. The difference between this page and the Wanted Items page is that the items on the Wanted Items page have been released, just not found, where these have not yet been released, but may be released in the future. They are also organized within the lists, first are those that fit into possible Weapon Groups (simply based on name), and then are the miscellaneous items, items that don't fit into groups. Also if you disagree with the possible weapons listed here, feel free to post on the talk page. The lists haven't been opened by any known users for a long time, so there have most likely been new weapons added to the list, one such example being the Sword of Triton. 'Unreleased Weapon Classes' *Boarding Axe - Loot a variety of different axes to swing and throw at your enemies. *Fist-fighting - Fist-fight against enemies, or challenge your fellow pirates with your signature moves. 'Unreleased Sword Types' *Epee *Rapier *Scimitar 'Unreleased Gun Types' *Carronade 'Unreleased Cutlasses' *Shadow Cutlass *Forbidden Cutlass *Bane Blade Cutlass *Bane Fire Cutlass *Bane Curse Cutlass *Crimsonfire Cutlass *Emberfire Cutlass *Life Stealer Cutlass *Spirit Stealer Cutlass *Soul Stealer Cutlass 'Unreleased Blades of Unknown Type' *Lost Sword of El Dorado *Lost Blade of Calypso *Sword of Quetzalcoatl *Montezuma's Blade 'Unreleased Sabres' *Crimsonfire Sabre *Emberfire Sabre *Bane Blade Sabre *Bane Fire Sabre *Bane Curse Sabre *LePorc's Sabre 'Unreleased Broadswords' *Bane Blade Broadsword *Bane Fire Broadsword *Bane Curse Broadsword *Shadow Broadsword *Forbidden Broadsword *Fighter's Broadsword *Savage Broadsword *Warmonger's Broadsword *Warlord's Broadsword *War Master's Broadsword *Lieutenant's Broadsword *Commander's Broadsword *Captain's Broadsword *Vice Admiral's Broadsword *Crimsonfire Broadsword *Emberfire Broadsword *Black Raven Broadsword *Vulture Claw Broadsword *Ignis Maximus *Avaricia's Broadsword *Barbossa's Edge 'Unreleased Pistols' *Runic Pistol *Warding Pistol *Arcane Pistol *Jack Sparrow's Revenge 'Unreleased Repeater Pistols' *EITC Mercenary's Repeater Pistol *Runic Repeater *Warding Repeater *Arcane Repeater *Cabal Repeater *Dark Repeater Pistol *Shadow Repeater Pistol *Forbidden Repeater Pistol 'Unreleased Blunderbusses' *Runic Blunderbuss *Warding Blunderbuss *Arcane Blunderbuss *Hunter's Blunderbuss *Hired-gun's Blunderbuss *Mercenary's Blunderbuss *Bounty Hunter's Blunderbuss 'Unreleased Muskets' *Hotshot Musket *Burnshot Musket *Flameshot Musket *Firebrand Musket *Huntsman's Musket *Gunner's Musket *Rifleman's Musket *Marksman's Musket *Sniper's Musket 'Unreleased Dolls' *Jolly Roger's Doll *Cursed Doll *Tormented Voodoo Doll *Overlord Voodoo Doll *Davy Jones Voodoo Doll *Barbossa Doll *Sao Feng Doll *Tia Dalma's Doll *Jack Sparrow's Voodoo Doll *Jack the Monkey Doll *Elizabeth Swann Doll *Will Turner Doll 'Unreleased Throwing Knives' *Ceremonial Knife *Ritual Knife *Knife of the Blood Idol *Knife of the Jackal Idol *Knife of the Raven Idol *Knife of the War Idol *Knife of the Demon Idol *Knife of the Death Idol *Grim Strike Knife *Blight Strike Knife *Decay Strike Knife *Fatal Strike Knife *Death Strike Knife *Night Hunter Knife *Night Chaser Knife *Night Stalker Knife *Night Predator Knife *Snake Venom Knife *Viper Venom Knife *Copperhead Venom Knife *Mamba Venom Knife *Cobra Venom Knife *Poisoned Knife *Venomous Knife *Toxic Knife *Plague Knife *Dire Knife 'Unreleased Staves' *Haunted Staff *Possessed Staff *Phantom Staff *Diabolic Staff *Demon Skull Staff *Singed Staff *Cajun Staff *Spirit Caller Staff *Spirit Shredder Staff *Soul Harvester Staff *Soul Reaper Staff *Soul Eater Staff *Anti-venom Staff *Resistance Staff *Regrowth Staff *Staff of Mists *Staff of Rain *Staff of Storms *Boa Staff *Python Staff *Serpent Staff *Misshapen Staff *Twisted Staff *Gnarled Staff *Ancient Staff *Stone Guard Staff *Granite Guard Staff *Earth Guard Staff *Staff of Cleansing *Staff of Purification *Staff of Sacred Rituals *Staff of Protection *Staff of Warding *Staff of Shielding *Staff of Defiance *Staff of Sanctuary *Sage Staff *Ritual Staff *Banishing Staff *Taboo Staff *Exorcism Staff *Staff of the Sacred Owl *Staff of the Sacred Moon *Staff of the Sacred Stars *Staff of the Sacred Sun 'Unreleased Sea Charms' *Fortune Charm *El Dorado's Charm 'Unreleased Spyglasses' *Oriental Spyglass *Golden Spyglass *Merchant's Spyglass *Smuggler's Spyglass *Rumrunner's Spyglass *Thieves Spyglass *Raider's Spyglass *Quarter Master's Spyglass *Conquistador's Spyglass *First Mate's Spyglass *Captain's Spyglass *Commodore's Spyglass *Mariner's Spyglass *Lieutenant's Spyglass *Commander's Spyglass *Admiral's Spyglass *Sea Dog's Spyglass *Swashbuckler's Spyglass *Buccaneer's Spyglass *Pirate's Spyglass *Privateer's Spyglass *Corsair's Spyglass *Mercenary's Spyglass *Bounty Hunter's Spyglass *Warmonger's Spyglass *Navy Spyglass *Singaporean Spyglass *Trading Company Spyglass *Officer's Spyglass *Black Guard's Spyglass *Davy Jones's Spyglass *Beckett's Spyglass *Barbossa's Spyglass *Jack Sparrow's Spyglass 'Unreleased Cannon Rams' *Man-o-War Cannon Ram *Juggernaut Cannon Ram *Cerberus Cannon Ram *Storm Reaper Cannon Ram *Shadow Crow Cannon Ram *Sponge Cannon Ram *Spectral Cannon Ram *Possessed Cannon Ram *Wicked Cannon Ram *Copper Ladle Cannon Ram *Rotten Cannon Ram *Burnt Cannon Ram *Charred Cannon Ram 'Unreleased Sword Skills' *Overhead Slash 'Unreleased Boarding Axe Skills' *Axe Chop 'Unreleased Fist-fighting Skills' *Headbutt *Haymaker *Iron Skint *Mighty Slash *Heavy Slug 'Unreleased Gun Skills' *Shrapnel Shot *Coalfire Shot *Crack Shot *Marksman's Scatter Shot *Cursed Shot *Exploder Shot 'Unreleased Dagger & Throwing Knives Skills' *Acid Dagger *Venom Stab 'Unreleased Cannon Ammo' *Gas Cloud *Skull Ammo *Flame Cloud *Bar Shot *Knives *Barnacles *Comets 'Unreleased Enemy Skills' *Poison Vomit *Ground Slap *Ensnare *Constrict *Piledriver *Pound *Squash *Lunge Kick *Left Fake *Right Fake *Death Slash *Voodoo Blast *Animate Dead *Pulzerizer *Execute *Axe Chop *Phantom Reach 'Unreleased Clothing' 'Hats' *Ginko Glug *Orange Tricorne *Skull Tricorne *EITC Hat *Patched Bandana *Zigzag Bandana *Purple Bandana *Bohemian Bandana *Purple Ostrich Hat *Purple Band *Bohemian Band *Patched Band *Zigzag Band *Crossbones Band *Blue Cavalry Hat *Green Cavalry Hat *Butterfly Cavalry Hat *Redcoat Hat *Violet French Hat *Brown Gaucho *Embossed Cabaset *Gray Cavalier *Gold Conquistador *Green Orange Party Hat *Orange Green Party Hat *Sky Blue Party Hat *Purple Yellow Party Hat *Black Stove Hat *Blue Stove Hat *Green Buccaneer Hat 'Coats for Both Genders' *Navy Red Coat *EITC Black Coat 'Female Coats' *Improvised Riding Coat *Tourist Frock Coat *Tailored Frock Coat 'Male Vests' *Uniform Vest *Merchant Vest *Performer's Vest 'Male Shirts' *Manly Tank *Indentured Tank *Stitched Tank *Frilly Tank *Shield Tank *Crested Tank *Renaissance Shirt *Laced Long Sleeve 'Female Shirts' *City Top *Villa Top *Florid Top *Lace Trim Top *Collar Puff Blouse *Shopkeeper Blouse *Gypsy Blouse *Bartender Blouse *Barmaid Blouse 'Male Belts' *Pink Sash *Top Skull Belt *Round Belt *Top Skull Knockoff Belt 'Female Belts' *Brass Square Belt *Gold Square Belt 'Pants for Both Genders' *Navy Pants *EITC Pants 'Male Pants' *Dingy Shorts *Beach Shorts *Buckled Shorts *Swim Shorts *Explorer Shorts *Canvas Shorts *Beach Comber Shorts *Ocean Shorts *Bag Shorts *Boxers *Swamp Shorts *Buttoned Shorts *Grey Green Breeches *Green Silk Trousers *Brown Apron *Dirty Apron 'Female Pants' *Fancy Light Brown Shorts *Casual Shorts *Midnight Shorts *Pea Soup Skirt *Tropic Skirt *Princess Skirt *Tavern Apron *Dark Apron *Gypsy Skirt *Gypsy Grunge Skirt *Bartender Skirt *Shopkeeper Skirt 'Shoes for Both Genders' *Navy Boots *EITC Boots 'Male Shoes' *Serious Boots 'Female Shoes' *Boardwalk Boots Stitch Boots *Field Boots 'Unreleased Tattoos' The tattoos displayed below are not in the game and were found in the game's Phase Files. Although they appeared in there, it does not indicate when they are coming into the game, or if they are at all. Tattoo maori face copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 05 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 04 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 03 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd asianface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 02 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono voodoo 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono tribal beard copy.jpg Tattoo face mono nose 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono eye 02 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono eye 01 copy.jpg Tattoo face mono cheek copy.jpg Tattoo face color greennose copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd africanface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo chest color tribalface 04 copy.jpg Tattoo chest color tribalface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo dragon copy.jpg Tattoo face color forehead copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono tribal 01 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd maoriface 02 copy.jpg Tattoo chest mono dd maoriface 01 copy.jpg Tattoo mickey copy.jpg Tattoo mom copy.jpg Tattoo koi fish copy.jpg Tattoo fire copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal orangegreen copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color seahorses copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color pinktribal copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color pinkphoenix copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color koi copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color peacock copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color bluebirds copy.jpg Tattoo skull copy.jpg Tattoo tribal 04 copy.jpg Tattoo tribal 01 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribalshell copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal05 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal04 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal03 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal02 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono tribal01 copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono kitty copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono butterfly copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono bflystars copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve mono 3butterflies copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal yellowblue copy.jpg Tattoo sleeve color tribal rainbow copy.jpg 'Unreleased Scars' Tattoo stitches y copy.jpg|Y Chest Scar, Y Arm Scar, Y Face Scar Tattoo stitches x copy.jpg|X Chest Scar, X Arm Scar, X Face Scar Tattoo stitches bulletholes copy.jpg|Stitched Bullet Chest Wound, Stitched Bullet Arm Wound Tattoo scars traintrack01 copy.jpg Tattoo scar copy.jpg|Stitched Chest Scar, Stitched Arm Scar, Stiched Face Scar Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Arm Tattoos Category:Chest Tattoos Category:Face Tattoos